Who I Am A Miam vs Niley Story
by xXNeverLetGoxX
Summary: It plays 6 years from now and it s a niley vs. miam, i don t know with who miley will end so stay tuned ....
1. Chapter 1

Who I Am

Preface

„ I left 6 years ago right away after the Teen Choice Awards 2010 to my new destination, London, but now I am back.

I left everything behind: Family, Friends, Fame, Drama, simply my Life.

I left because i couldn´t stand all the drama anymore, i wanted to be a photpgrapher all my Life, so i began to study here in London.

The only thing i took with me, was Liam.

Yeah, Liam, my boyfriend of 7 years now, i love him with everything i me,

but now that we´re moving back to LA, I´m afraid that some old feelings for a special person will return.

However, right now, i was sitting in a airplane, snuggled up to my boyfriend, on our way back to my future, my destiny and my own personal world of drama.

I never lost contact to Demi, she is still my Best Friend and will hopefully alway be.

She is engaged to Joe for a year now, and that´s a part of why i´m coming back, she asked me to be her maid of honor for the wedding in 2 months...

She´s still a famous singer, unlike me, but i´m happy, that i let it all behind...

Joe, what can I say about Joe...he´s still the goofy person i once loved like a big brother..our bound isn´t as strong like it used to be, but i would still do anything for him. I love him for making Demi the happiest person alive.

Joe and my bound cracked during summer ´09 as thunder striked once again and where I lost Nick for a final time.

It wasn´t my entirly fault and it wasn´t Nicks entirly fault,

we gave it a shot and it simply didn´t work out..

Afterwards it was just way to akward, so we decided to end it, a final goodbye..because we both knew we couldn´t just be friends.

Joe took his side of course, i didn´t hate him, i understood, but somehow we still manage to be close and talk once in a while...

Gosh, how I miss my goofy Joey.

Kevin is still married to Danielle and they both live in Texas now with their 3 old daughter Melodie Rose Jonas, i saw a picture of her once, she´s such a cutie.

As for the Jonas Brothers, they split up 2 years ago, Joe is big in the film buisiness, Kevin runs the boys record label and Nick is still a solo artist with Nick J and the Administration and i have to add, i love his music, he has such a talent and I´m glad he didn´t throw it away....

Nick is solo and still lives next to my family, he enver moved out, God knows why, he´s still close to his brothers, maybe on the fact, that Joe and Demi live liek 5 minutes away...

I´m so glad i´m seeing them all again, but still, i don´t wanna ruin my relationship ti Liam, I love him like i never loved anyone, but if i See Nick again, i just have a bad feeling, it maybe has something to do with our last ecounter at the TCA´s 2010:

_I was walking around backstage at the TCA´s 2010, searching for Demi and Joe as i run into one person i clearly didn´t want to run: Nick Jonas._

„_Miley? What are you- gosh you look beautiful" _

„_Nick please, stop it, i have a boyfriend and-" _

„ _You don´t love him, please just Stay, right here, right now, with me-" _

„ _Nick, I love Liam!"_

„ _But you´re not in Love with him"_

„ _Yes I Am" _

_I could see tears in his eyes, i didn´t mean to hurt him, but it was the truth, yeah, a part of me still urged for Nick, but my heart belonged to Liam now. _

_Before i could say another word, i felt a soft, yet passioned kiss on my lips, i was shocked, but i loved the feeling of his soft, tender lips on mine. I kissed him back with all the passion i could bring myself to. In this moment nobody mattered, not Liam, not my cheating, just me and him mattered. _

_Soon he slided his tiongue in my mouth and one tongue fighting lead to a havy_

_makeout sassion with my ex-lover. _

„ _Miley, wha- what are you doing? How could you?", i heared a crushed Liam say. _

Yep, that was it. My last ecounter with Nick Jonas, cheating on my boyfriend.

2010, as I looked in Liams teary eyes, i realized something...the makeout session didn´t mean anything to me, i loved Liam with everything in me.

Nick and I were the past and i clearly didn´t see a future in us.

I picked Liam and i never regretted it, it needed time for Liam to forgive but he did forgave me and came to London with me.

But now as i sat up, carefully, not to wake Liam , and starred out the window to see LA under me, i wasn´t so sure anymore.

Was it really a good idea to come back?

What if my feelings for Nick J came back?

I starred out the window for about 20 more minutes and thought about Life, Love and my upcoming adventure, i seriously was afraid of.

WELCOME BACK MILEY, i thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Back, Miley

Chapter 1

**Miley´s POV:**

Wow, i can´t remember the Last Time i was on the ground of LA, it was way too long ago....

Me and Liam went to the luggage thing, gosh in the past i flew all the time and still don´t know what they´re really called....

I was so nervous all off sudden and Liam noticed..he grapped my hand and squezzed it, i was so thankful to have him, his little lovingly action made my life.

„Beautiful, don´t be nervous, i know that it must be hard, but please believe me, everything will turn out fine.", he took a strain of my hair and tuck it behind my ear, as he pulled me closer i saw 2 persons behind him, i thought i would never see again, before i could do anything, plented Liam a soft, yet lovingly kiss on my lips..ahh how i loved his kisses.

We pulled away and i heard my bestfreind squeal: „Nighthawk, your back", Demi pulled me in a bonecrashing hug.

„OMG Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaagon, i missed you sooo much"

„ Yeah i missed you too, biatch", i just had to giggle at her funny remarks, gosh ihow i loved that guuurl....

„Hey i feel left out", a pouting Joe said.

„Ahhhh Joey, of course did i miss my best friend and big brother of 10 years", i pulled him in a tight hug.

„It´s really been 10 years, hasn´t it"

„Duh", but it was way more too it as i will ever know.

After an akward silence i finally asked, grabbing Liams hand in progress „So you all remember Liam?"

I saw Demi nervously glancing over to Joe, wtf was up here?

„mhh sure", i heard my best friend say.

„ Demi, Joe, it´s good to see you again" -

And with that we left the airport.

Half an hour later, we were arriving at Joe and Demi´s house, we were staying with them, cause my parents were out of town, back in Nashville, family bonding time...

It was the first time in 6 years that i was back in Toluca Lake, were it all started: Love, Friendship, Hate, Betrayl, Make-Up´s, Break-Up´s, Fame, Money, basically my past life, i left behind.

I was lucky that no Paparrazzi were around, nobody needs to know that i´m back, espacially one person.

_**Nick**_

Dang it, why is he always crossing my mind, when i atleast need it.

Stupid boy, stupid bouncy curls, stupid soft, inviting lips,

woah stop like right there, Miley what´ya thinking, you have a boyfriend who you love,

but ughhh

i knew it wasn´t a good idea to come back.....

In Australia, he almost never crossed my mind apart from December 19 and June 11, Liam was for sure aware of that, but as carrying and loving he is, he let me have my memories on this special day...

Demi showed us mine and Liams room, but neither of us said a word..since when was it so akward between my Bestfriend and me??

Maybe i just need to talk to her alone,

i know she never liked Liam that much,

ya know, my Bestfriend, Mrs Demi, is a hardcore Niley fan and would do anything to get us abck together, crazy much? We had our fights bout that topic in the past, i love Liam, he´s my saviour, my key to the heart, my hero, but still he isn´t Nick and never will be......

_**Demi´s POV:**_

OMFG, that was so akward, nobody said a word, Liam was way too polite to say something, yeah i know he loves Miley and they´ve been together for 7 years now, but i just..gosh..he just isn´t Nick..why can´t she see that..ughhh that guuuurl..i know that Nick hurt her in a way, nobody ever did, but still i was always team Niley and will always be...

„So, uhm this is your room, guys, if you need something, just ask me or Joe!"

I heard Liam respond „Thank you, Demi, it´s really nice of you and Joe to let us stay here", maybe he wasn´t so bad after all...

„No problemo, my amigos, i need my maid of honor with me, ya know".

I heard Miley giggle and Liam chuckle... „Kay"

„ So i will leave you to lovebirds alone, but don´t do anything i wouldn´t do", i winked at them, about to turn around when a pillow hit me …

„ Demi, you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!", i heard a blushing Miley exclaim.....

Ahh how cute Liam was red like a tomato.....

„Oh before i forget, dineer´s ready at 7pm and weßll have a few friends over"

They nodded and i went downstairs to see Joe singing the Barney themesong....lol....how i love that boy..

If Miley only new who these friends are, i have a feeling this is going to be a dramafull night …...

Oh boy how wrong i was...it was worse.....


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

Demi´s POV:

OMG, i was so nervous...it was almost 7 o´clock and they would be here soon,

shit, shit, shit,

maybe i shouldn´t have invited them over,

they don´t know that Miley and Liam are here and the other way round.

Ahhh i´m so bad, seriously Miley is clearly in Love with Liam and i have to buddle up the past again,

what was i thinking???

Stupid hormons, stupid PMSing, it always brings out the worst of me...grrr...

Suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around ym petite frame

„Calm down, baby, everything is gonna turn out just fine"

„Seriously Joe? You were there at the TCA´s 2010, you know what happened between them, you know how he still loves on, gah why did I-"

„You invited them, because you´re PMSing and you´re like a crackwhore then!"

„Joseph Adam Jonas, you didn´t?",before i could scream more at him, the doorball rang....

oh boy let the drama start ….

I went to open door and there they were standing,

Nick was dressed in a old levis with a white v-neck shirt and converse, this boy will never change...

Selena was dressed in a beautiful blue sun dress, that fit her curves perfectly,

i let them step inside and we did the whole „Hey, how are? It´s good to see you again"-speech thing in less then 2 minutes.....

i lead them in the living room, where they both sat down on the couch, next to eachother, of course....

„Demi, who else is her?", Selena asked, pointing to Mileys and Liams suitcases.....,

before i could answer i heard Miley coming downstairs unaware of what´s going to happen next....

Miley´s POV:

I was exhausted, seriously exhausted, that was all to much...coming abck after so long to where all the drama had started....

Currently i was cuddeled up to Liam, his strong, protective arms wrapped around me, just listening to his heartbeat..that always calmed me down...

i knew that Liam knew that something was up, but he didn´t say anything …

My thoughts got interrrupted by his sexy Australian voice, omg sorry, i´m just a girl and i think his voice is just sexy...gah don´t blame me, blame his momma :)

„Beautiful, it´s 7:05, you wanna go downstairs and eat something?"

„Sure, Liam", with that we got up, to my dislike i might add, his arms are jsut so comfortable, and went downstairs, hand in hand.

We where almost in the living room, when i heard a few people talking, not only Demi and Joe, because they wouldn´t talk much if ya know what i mean....

i dragged Liam with me in the living room and froze in a secong, i let go of Liams hand in shock and tried, but nothing came out...

„Mi-iiley? Whaa—at are you doing here?"

I couldn´t believe it, my mind went black, i starred in horror to Demi and Joe, how could they???

I looked back at Nick, who was sitting next to ..SELENA???

Why, why, why, why,why me???

_My mind went black once again, as i starred in shock at him, he was more mature now and way more beautiful, _

_his eyes made me still go crazy and i think my legs are about to give up..._

_but what what wait, i have a boyfriend, _

_speaking of boyfriend, _

_i didn´t realize that Liam was standing a few feets away from me now, his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low...._

_My thoughts were interrupted by my Bestfriends voice yet once again _

„_Miles, are you okay?"_

„_I-I, what are they doing here?", i spatted out, not managing to keep my eyes off of Nick._

„_I´m sorry, i just thought, i mean that was 6 years ago and-", before Demi could say anything else,_

_i heard his soft, yet somehow sexy dark voice say.._

„_I´m sorry, we shouldn´t have come, Selena do you mind if we leave? I´ll drive you home, of course!"_

„_No, it´s-"_

„_No, stay, i think it´s alright, the past is the past and we should all move on", i was shocked, WTF was Liam doing, is he insane???_

„_Mkay then lets go eat....", Joe said and skipped happily in the dining room.  
Liam followed, ignoring me completly...._

_Liam´s POV_

I was pissed, more then pissed. This was supposed a nice evening with Joe and Demi, and the Nick and Selena show up, don´t get me wrong i have nothing against them, but he´s still Mileys Ex and the way he looks at her, you can tell, that he still loves her., and then bam Miley looks in his direction and zoons out, her knees getting week, you can tell taht her feelings are slowly coming back and i´m afraid taht i might loose her, she´s everything to me, I Love her, i would rather die then loose her.

After Joe left to go to the dinner room, i just went after him, completly ignoring Miley,

yeah i felt bad, but if i said something now, i´m afraid i would totally flip out on her and them.

I know that´s not her fault that she somehow has still some feelings for him bottled up inside,

i know that you never forget your first love, it´s the truth,

but between them it was something special...

During the dinner, nobody said something besides Joe who made his Barney jokes, but other then that, a few glances between Miley and Nick, that said enough,

i couldn´t deal with it anymore

„I´m sorry, i can´t deal with that right now, it´s too much...!"  
„Liam-", Miley said, standing up, grapping my arm and turnign me around again „What´s too much?", she said in her carrying, loving voice, i once fell inlove with

„The looks you give eachother, the feelings you clearly still have for him..."

„Liam, that´s not true", she said, more convincing herself then me

„I´m sorry, babydoll", and with that i went upstairs, laying myself down ont the bed, where we shared lovingly kisses, just an hour before...

before i fell asleep, i felt tears streaming down my face....

Nick´s POV: (finally, i know)

As Liam went upstairs, i saw Miley´s face falling down, tears streaming down her beautiful face,

before i could thing straight, i stood up, and wrapping my arms around her petite frame, trying to comfort her,

wow,

she was still the most beautiful girl, i have ever laid my eyes on, her eyes were still sparkling and ocean blue....

i saw Slena, Demi and Joe quitly leaving the room and Miley broke down in my arms..

„Why, why, Why did i have to come back, why is my life so fucked up, why", she screamed..

„Miley, please listen to me, Liam isn´t worth it-"

„He is, he is, Nick, I love him, but you and i know both that we´ll never get over eachother, it´s simple like the gras is green or the sky is blue.."

„Miley, you know that i love you, but your heart belongs to Liam now..."

„I screwed up, big time"

I couldn´t stop starring into those beautiful ocean blue eyes, even when she was crying, she was the most beautiful person, i ever laid my eyes on,

it was like the TCA´s 2010 all over again,

Me and Miley,

Miley and Me,

Blue meets Brown,

Brown meets Blue,

sexy meets way more sexy,

okay here got my hormons in the way,

but seriously i just wanna kiss her tempting, pink, soft lips, which i love so much,

but i can´t, she has a boyfriend, but seriously ughhh

screw that.

Before i realized what i was doing, i leaned closer to her, i thought, she would pull away,

but she leaned closer,

until our lips were finally touching.

Boy, felt that good,

after 6 long years,

having those lips touch mine again,

after 6 long years,

having a make-out session again,

and bam

i was turned on, badly, dang it,

i kissed her with more passion now,

laying her down on the floor,

me getting on top oh her,

full heated makeout session ,

heck yes baby,

i pulled her shirt up a bit and layed my hands on her stomach and she moaned a bit..

and dang, my little friend, lets call him that, wanted to come out to play /A/N sorry i just had to)

_I was about to completly get insane, when i heard a voice, a voice i heard exactly 6 years ago, _

_in the exact spot like i was now._

_Liam._

„_Miley? What are you doing? How could you?_

_Déjà-Vu the second.._


End file.
